


Where there's Smoke...

by TimeandSpaceNovelist



Series: Domestic Bliss [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeandSpaceNovelist/pseuds/TimeandSpaceNovelist
Summary: After a visit to the Doctor during her lunch break, Sarah Jane Smith finds him in a very interesting place after an experiment.
Relationships: Fourth Doctor & Sarah Jane Smith
Series: Domestic Bliss [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152947
Kudos: 2





	Where there's Smoke...

Sarah Jane had been hard at work on a new story for the past hour or so. She really had faith that this one would be a big scoop. However, she wasn't a robot (or rather she hoped she wasn't one) so she did need a break. Normally she would simply stay here and eat a sandwich but she remembered something that would be a much better use of her break. The Doctor had told her the day before that he would be a substitute camp counsellor for the Brigadier's daughter, which she expected nothing but trouble from. But it would be very fun at least to see what he was up to. She got up and informed her supervisor that she was taking a lunch break and went on her way to the campsite he told her he would be at.

The site wasn't too far away from her workplace, only a 15 minute walk away. She had all but completed 10 minutes of the walk when she smelled smoke. She followed her nose and saw that it led to the campsite! The smoke was too big to simply be a normal campfire so something was wrong. So she ran as fast as she could (which was murder wearing heels) towards the scent to try and find out what it was. She knew the Doctor was more than capable of handling stuff like this but even he got into some scrapes he couldn't get himself out of sometimes. Her journey stopped as she reached the campsite and couldn't help but giggle at what she saw.

The girls were over by themselves with binoculars in hand looking for birds. The smoke had now seem to slow down and reduce in size but it had seemed to come from what looked like a miniature rocket. That rocket was on the ground in front of a soot covered Doctor, face as black as a coal miner. Sarah couldn't help but laugh at the Doctor and his sulking face as she went up to check on him.

"Decided to go for a stint in the coal mines Doctor?" she said teasing him.

"Very funny Sarah. Why are you even here?" the Doctor said sarcastically.

"I wanted a break from work and I wanted to check on you. A wise decision it seems. Goodness me Doctor, how did you get yourself like this?"

"Well, the girls told me that they needed to do science and suggested looking for leaves. Naturally I found that was quite boring so I suggested something a bit more modern." the Doctor explained.

"And I guess that the rocket on the ground was the result of that," Sarah said with a sly smirk.

"Yes. It was very rudimentary. I didn't have a lot of supplies. The girls were very impressed though so that was lovely."

"It does look very competent. Not your best work though." Sarah said as she picked up the mini rocket and inspected it.

"I thought so too, but I felt it was good enough to achieve the point." the Doctor said with a small frown.

"So what happened next? You're normally quite good at building things." Sarah questioned.

"Like I said, I didn't have enough supplies. So when I wanted to start the ignition and fire it up, it didn't start immediately. So I kept starting it and then when it didn't, I went up closer to check it and lo and behold it started and then flew up, blowing smoke in my face." the Doctor explained.

"Leaving you looking like a chimney sweep." Sarah added.

"Precisely."

"Well I'm not leaving you here like this. Hold still." Sarah said as she took out a napkin and a bottle. She dipped some water into the napkin and started wiping the Doctor's face.

"Sarah, you don't have to do this. I can wipe my own face." The Doctor told her as he screwed up his face while she did it.

"I know you can but I can't stand looking at my best friend like this so at least let me take a little bit off and you can do the rest."

"Fine." the Doctor said, acquiescing to her help.

"How did the girls react to this?" Sarah asked.

"Oh they had a good laugh at me. I couldn't blame them. I would have laughed too." the Doctor said laughing.

"There. Done. Now how about seeing if we can help the girls with something a bit less complicated than a rocket?" Sarah told him with a smile.

"My Sarah Jane, you always have all the answers. Let's go." the Doctor said as they walked towards the girls, with a slightly less dangerous activity planned this time.


End file.
